Elsa life
by dedebabe
Summary: Elsa is going through a lot, and need some serious help.


Life Full of Hate

Today is my 16th birthday, and it doesn't feel like it at all! Lately my life has been going downhill. I've been trying to get it together, and to not show any emotional feelings around my family. My mom constantly screams my name around the house, Anna always wants to know my personal business, and my dad is never home.

"Ohhh Elsa, what are we doing for your birthday today?" Anna asked.

"TURN UP Y'ALL!" said Mom.

I'm thinking to myself, "They probably have something up their sleeve."

"I'm just staying home today you guys, and watching movies on Netflix. Besides, it is raining outside, and it's just not the day for me to turn up." I said.

Both of them just looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and left my room. Usually when I'm in my room with my door closed, I don't like to be bothered. As I'm looking for something to watch, I continue to hear my mom talking about me always staying to myself. My mom is always pissing me off. So I jumped out my bed to go in the living room. I froze her and Anna. I felt a shocking pain go through my arm when I used my frozen powers. They froze for ten minutes, and then I unfroze them.

"Anna, can you please come to my room for a second?" I asked.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a few." Elsa said.

As she enters into my room, I made sure mom wasn't following behind her. Mom was asleep, so it gave me enough time to talk with Elsa.

"Elsa, I really need to seek some help. I know that I've been using my powers on you, and I do apologize for that. Please can you help me find some help to become a better person?" I asked.

"I knew something was bothering you since this month started. Let's go to the Icy Treatment Medical Center." Said Anna.

We're at the hospital, and I'm filling out paper work. I'm feeling a bit nervous, but I'm happy. The doctor called me to go in a room with so many machines running. Anna couldn't come in with me, so she sat in the waiting room. The doctor introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McNeil. You will be staying with us for a month. We really want to see why you haven't been feeling the same. I promise we'll stay by your side, and give you the help you need." said Dr. McNeil.

I left out the room crying to Anna because I had to stay there for a month. Lord knows I don't like being away from my sister.

"I'll let mom know that you're here, and we'll come visit you." said Anna

"I love you guys!" I exclaimed, so sadly.

I'm in a room that has a hard bed, a phone to call the nurse, and a small television to watch. I really don't feel safe in this place. There is an older creepy guy in the room next to me. We don't have any locks on the door either. My doctor finally came back in with her nurses, and they were ready to put me in a coma.

"Ms. Elsa, we're ready to begin with your treatment." said, Dr. McNeil.

All I can remember is having a needle stuck in my arm, and then I was asleep. It's been a month and a half since I've been a coma. My stomach felt really bad. I called for someone to help me go to the restroom. I threw up yellow and green mucus. The nurse had never seen someone throw up, and recently came out of a coma.

"Would you pee in this cup for me Elsa?" the nurse asked.

I went in the restroom and peed in the cup. I went back out, and gave it to the nurse. She then took the cup, and left. It's been 20 minutes, and Dr. McNeil finally came in. Her face expression looked devastating. She told me that the test said I'm pregnant. I literally fell to the ground.

"How did this happen?" I cried.

"I believe you were raped, and we didn't notice anyone sneaking in here while we were away. We'll have to run more test. This is just horrible." said Dr. McNeil.

I called my mom, and told her to come get me from this disgusting place. It didn't make sense how someone could be so evil, and do this to me. Mom and Anna finally arrived. The both of them were talking to the doctor.

"Everything will be alright baby girl. This will be handled, and we're going to find out who did this to you." said Mom.

Never in a million years had I thought seeking for help would turn out to be so tragic. Though I'm angry, I will not lose hope of the doctors finding the solution to my problem. In my head I had wondered if the creepy guy next door had something to do with this. I learned that using my powers and being so stubborn was only hurting myself.


End file.
